Unexpected
by imaginationkeepsmealive
Summary: Aiden is married to Niko and Emily is in a relationship with Ben. Ben is Aiden's childhood friend. What happens when Aiden and Niko move close to Ben and Emily? (The first idea of the story came from tumblr aidenemily1) (Aimily)
1. First meet

**Ok so here is a new story guys! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Aiden grabed the box out of the car and walked towards his new home. He looked at his wife an felt a smile appearing on his face.

«You need help?» Niko asked leaning on the door frame. He walked past her smiling.

«No. That was the last box.» He answered leaving the box on floor. He looked around him and saw the mess they had made. Boxes, bags and clothes were all over the place.

«I thought it was over when we finished with the furniture. This is a whole new mess.» Niko said walking further into the house.

«Come on. This is nice. We are creating our home. Come on. » He said and walked towards her smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

«Come on. Be honest. You are so happy cause now you will be able to spend the whole day with your best friend.»

«Yeah... Like you don't like Ben. »

«He is good. But you are better. »She said smiling to him. He laughed and pulled her close to a kiss.

«At least close the fucking door. There are children in the neighborhood. » Ben shouted to them as he was walking inside the house. They all burst in laughs and Aiden walked towards his old friend with his arms open for a hug.

«So... Tonight... Dinner at my place. Emily has already started the preparations.» Ben said throwing himself on the couch.

«Oh so... we finally going to meet your wife!» Niko said with an amused smile on her face.

«Not yet. »

«Ok.. I will rephrase it... So we are finally going to meet your soon to be wife?» Niko said punching him playfully at his arm.

«Ok you know what.. You two were away for two years. What should I do? Introduce her to you through skype?» Ben asked with indignation.

«It's fine dude. It's fine. Don't let her get in your mind. She is having fun right now. » Aiden said and sat beside his friend.

«So... How was it?» Ben asked. His face was like the face that kids have when they are expecting to hear a great story.

«You know I can't speak about my job dude. »

«Oh come on. It's CIA. You have to tell me something. » Ben begged.

«All I can tell you is that Niko is back to work with you.» Aiden said and smiled to his wife.

«Thank god. I was so bored in Washington. Office job sucks. You are lucky I love you.» She said shooting an angry look at Aiden. «So yeah. I am back baby.» She said with a huge smile on her face.

«That's good. To be honest we missed our little psycho.» Ben said with a huge smirk on his face. Aiden burst in laughs and Niko grabbed the nearest pillows to throw them. They laughed and teased each other for the rest hour.

«This is nice. » Aiden said.

«Yeah it's nice but I have to go. Emily will kill me for not being there to help her.» He said and stood up quickly.

«Wait...You help her with... cooking?» Niko said looking at him in confusion.

«Yeah.. she taught me. »

«Suddenly I am not so sure I am hungry.» Aiden said walking towards the door with his friend.

«Shut up Aiden.» He answered trying really hard to keep his smile hidden. They gave a last hug and Ben walked towards his home.

* * *

Two hours later Aiden walked in the store with wines. He grabbed quickly Ben's favorite wine and walked towards the cash desk.

He was waiting for the cashier to return to his post when he heard a woman talking.

«Ugh Nolan I told you... I can't tonight. So... Red or Rose?»

«I am going to hung up. Sorry Nolan you chatter» He peek towards the woman and saw her holding the two bottles of wine in her hands with a question mark on her face.

«What are you cooking?» He said and walked slowly near her.

«Chicken..» She said and gave him a small and shy smile.

«With?»

«White sauce. With mushrooms.»

«White. Buy a white wine.» He said and smiled to her.

She let a small laugh escape her lips and return the bottles to their original position.

«Thanks. I am not the best on these things.»She said trying to hide her embarrassment.

They looked to each other for a few seconds. Aiden could she something really beautiful in her eyes. God she was beautiful. One of the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

«Emily. » She said and extent her hand for a handshake.

«Aiden» He said taking her hand in his. He forced himself out of his thoughts and smiled.

«Ok so I have to go take that wine.» Emily said and took a few steps behind smiling to him.

«Yeah of course. Nice to meet you.» He said and took a few steps towards the cash desk.

«I have to pay for this.» He said and pointing at his bottle.

«Nice to meet you too.» She said and turn her back to him.

He paid the cashier, got in the car and drove back home thinking of the beautiful blonde woman he had just meet.

* * *

 **So what do you think guys? Should i go on with the story?**


	2. The Dinner

**Ok so i am a fucking idiot! I am so stupid! Oh God! Ok let me explain what happened. There was an anon (actually with the name Lovely aimily) at my guardian angel fic that asked me to publish an aimily story around 1st of June. But all this time i thought it was around 1st of July. So i started writting the new chapter of Unexpected planning to detected it to this sweet person and also planning to ask if he/she wanted me to do write something else when I realized my mistake. So if you little human (you have all my love) see this I want you to know that I am sorry! I am really sorry! My exams and other pesonal problems took all my energy. I didn't double check it and I feel like an idiot now! So sorry sorry sorry! I hope you will see that!**

* * *

«Hey finally...» Ben said opening the door to his friends. Aiden and Niko walked in the house with smiles on their faces.

«Miss us already?» Niko teased him.

Aiden laughed and gave Ben the wine he bought for him.

«Hope you still like it» He said walking further into the house.

«Oh dude some things never change.» Ben said and punched him in the back of his shoulder.

They walked in the living room. The house was cozy. It was beautiful, simple and warm.

«Nice decoration.» Niko said and sat at the couch as comfortable as she could.

«Ugh yeah.. It's all Emily.» Ben said and sat against her.

«So... Where is the bride?» Niko said arching her eyebrow.

«Hey... Don't say anything like that in front of her.»Ben said looking angry at his friend.

Aiden was looking at the photos around the house keeping his thoughts private. He loved the kind of friendship his wife and his best friend shared. He loved that Niko loved to tease Ben. He missed that.

«You two adore each other.» He said to them and turned his eyes on the next photo. There was a woman. A blonde beautiful woman. He was sure he knew her. He was... _Oh...Oh..._ She was the lady he met at the wine shop. _That Emily?_ He thought and felt something scratching his guts. He took the photo in his hands and looked at her. She was holding tight Ben in her hug. _She looks happy..._ Ben's voice drag him out of his thoughts.

«That's Emily.»

«I figured.» Aiden said and put the photo back.

«Hey let me see.» Niko said and almost jump off her sit.

There was a moment of childish behavior of all of them. Niko was trying to reach the photo and Aiden with Ben was trying to block her way. Ben wrapped his left arm around her holding her hands still and Aiden blocked her way with his body pushing her behind.

«Ok now I believe all the stories you told me.» The voice came through the door and all stopped immediately. Emily was standing at the door looking at them with an amused expression on her face.

«Oh hey baby... » He unwrapped his arm around Niko and walked to Emily.

«Oh Hello. I am Niko.» Niko walked fast towards her and extend her arm.

Aiden looked at her feeling frozen.

«And you are... Aiden right?» He heard her voice and forced himself to talk.

«Yeah. We meet at the wine shop. I can't believe I didn't thought that you were that Emily.» Aiden said leaving a small laugh to escape his lips. He extend his hand for a handshake and she accept it.

«And I can't believe I didn't realize you were than Aiden.» She said in laughs.

«You two meet each other?» Ben said in confusion.

«Yes. At the wine shop. He gave me the advice for the white wine.» Emily said walking towards the dinner room. «Oh the food is served.» She explain and motion them to follow her.

* * *

«It's delicious. You didn't really help did you?» Niko asked Ben smiling.

«I helped her cut stuff» He said and took a bite.

They all laughed and Emily rubbed Ben's head. When the laughs fade away Emily turn to her visitors. «Tell me more about you guys. You are going to be our new neighbors» She said and took a sip of her wine.

«Well... We are married for almost five years. We were away for Aiden's job and now we are finally back. I am finally back with my unit and I am really excited. Your man is a great co-worker. That's all I think. » Niko answered and looked around her for confirmation.

« How did you two meet?» Emily asked again turning her eyes this time to Aiden.

«Co-Workers. Yeah... We used to work all together... It was... Well something...» He said thinking all the stupid things they had done. «Yours story is better» He continue pointing at Emily and Ben.

«Hey I don't know that story.» Niko protest throwing angry looks at her husband and Ben.

«Well... I like taking walks at the woods. So one day I drove to the nearest forest, just to walk in it for a while. I wanted to clear my mind. But well, us usually my luck was bad and I got stuck there. The tire blown. Well it happened and he was passing through. He saw me and stopped to help. » Emily explain and took another sip of her glass.

«Oh... This was romantic...» Niko said and looked at Ben with a smirk on her face.

«Oh really? More romantic than you falling in love with Aiden after you saw him knocking out a guy at the military's boxing race?» Ben said and chuckled.

«Yeah.. What about it? I don't do romance. » Niko fired back.

«Ok you two... down. »Aiden said pointing his two friends. «So Emily, Ben told us you are a teacher.» He continue turning his eyes on the blonde.

«Yes. I love kids. I believe in them. We need them to make the world a better place. Kids are amazing»

«See Ben.. She looooves kids.» Niko interrupt and there was a huge smirk in her face.

«Oh... I didn't mean it that way... You...»Emily started but Aiden stopped her.

«Forgive my wife. Sometimes she just... doesn't understand she is actually an adult.» Aiden said looking at Niko with pure disappointment.

«I am just trying to be funny.» Niko defended herself.

«Like now for an example.» Aiden continue.

«It's ok. It's fine really no need to make this a big deal.» Emily said and stood up. «I will bring the dessert.»

As soon as Emily walked out of the room Aiden turned to his wife.

«How old are you?»

«Come on. She said it's fine.»

«Fine? Are you kidding me?»

«Ok guys stop. It is fine. She didn't get offended. » Ben interrupt them holding his hands in a defensive position.

«So... Boy or girl?»Niko said and leaned closer to the table.

«If we ever come to that... I want a boy.» Ben answered.

Aiden looked at them wondering if he was overreacting about it. He was sure he saw something in her eyes when Niko made her comment. He was sure he saw a shadow covering her body. _Probably I was wrong._ He thought.

* * *

They spend the next hours talking. It was a good night. In the end it looked like a great night.

«Your food was fantastic. » Niko said as they were walking towards the exit.

«Thank you. Glad you liked it. » Emily returned while she was walking beside her.

Aiden looked at the two women. No. He was only looking at one woman. What was wrong with him? Why was it so difficult for him to take his eyes of her? Why was he so overprotecting over a woman that he didn't even knew?

« So... What do you think?» Ben whispered to him dragging him again out of his thoughts.

«She is an A+ for sure. » He whispered back and gave him a smile of approval.

When they reached the exit door Ben walked over to Niko and Emily to Aiden.

«It was nice to meet you.» She said smiling.

«It was a great night. We should definitely do this again.» He said and scratched his neck.

«Yes. Any time you guys want. »

«Nice. » He said and stared at her. There was something with her. Something he couldn't really understand.

«Oh and I am really sorry for what Niko said.» He said taking his apology face.

«It's fine. She didn't meant any harm. In the end... It's not a lie. I do love kids.»

«I am with you at this.» Aiden said and took a few more steps towards the porch.

«So.. Should we expect great news anytime soon?» Emily joked and pass beside him.

Aiden just laughed holding the answer for himself. He wanted kids. Yes he wanted to be a father. But Niko...Niko was a whole other story.

* * *

 **I really hope you liked it guys!**


	3. The past

**So the new chapter is here. Hope you all gonna like it! Oh and Lovely Aimily thank you so much for understanding!**

* * *

That night Emily couldn't speak. She kept thinking of that incident with Niko. Niko's implication that she wanted kids. She never hid it. She never said something different. But who was she kidding? It wasn't what Niko said that kept her awake. She wasn't afraid that Ben will get scared. He knew. And he also knew why she couldn't just forget what happened. She wanted kids. She wasn't ready to try again but she wanted. She wasn't ready but it didn't matter. It didn't matter because she couldn't. At least it was incredible difficult according to her doctor. After the accident... After she lost her first child... Everything become more difficult.

 _There is always a chance..._ That's what her doctor told her. That's what she was holding on.

 _There is always adoption.._ Nolan kept saying to her even all this year later. He was always by her side. All this drama in her life would have destroyed her if he wasn't there to make sure she was ok. He was there when she lost her child. He was there when she broke up with her soon to be husband. The lost was too much for both of them. They wouldn't manage to move on with their lives together. They needed to take separate ways. But Nolan was always there. He was there when her father died. He was there to hold her tight in his arms.

She stood up quietly, she took her cell phone out of her jean and walked out of the room.

She dialed Nolan's number and waited.

 _«Are you dying?» Nolan whispered sleepy._

«I can't sleep.» She said and walked out onto the porch.

 _«I am sorry your majesty but we were actually sleeping.» Nolan answered and yawned_

 _«Get the fuck out of the bedroom. » Emily heard Tony complaining._

 _« It's Ems.»_

 _«Yeah yeah. Give her my love but get out. I want to sleep.»_

 _«Just a moment Ems.»_

A few seconds later Emily heard Nolan yawning again.

 _«So what's wrong?» Nolan asked and sat on his couch._

«Today someone implied that I want to be a mother.»

Silence fall between them.

 _«Ems... »_

«I am sorry Nolan. I just... I just feel like I will never manage to move on. That day will hunt me for the rest of my life.»

 _«If you guys want to have kids you can always adopt. If you don't feel ready to try again. If you don't want to hear more bad news...You guys can adopt.»_

«It's not that. It's my kid Nolan. My kid died inside of me. If I hadn't take the car that day, if I followed my regular path my kid could be alive right now Nolan.» She said and felt the tears rolling down her face.

 _«It wasn't your fault. » He whispered_

* * *

 _It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon when she got into the car. She turned the engine on. She checked her mirrors and drove out to the road. The day was beautiful. The sun was shining and the traffic was low. She turned the radio on and let a smile appear on her face. She stopped at the red light and rubbed her belly. «Dad is waiting for us to grandma». She turned her eyes back to the red light and sighed. She couldn't go there with empty hands. When the light turned green she didn't drove straight. Instead she took the left turn heading to her favorite bakery shop. Another red light. «Oh come on» she shouted when she saw the light turning red. She stopped and waited. And waited...Then there a huge bang, she felt something hitting her at her side and that was all she remembered. A week later she woke up at the hospital._

* * *

The next morning Aiden woke up with Niko in his hug. He looked at his wife and thought their future. He knew she didn't want to have kids when he married her. He knew it even before they become a couple. He said yes to that. He accepted that. It was his decision to let it go. But still... His heart wanted a bigger family. His heart wanted kids running into their house screaming and laughing. He wanted a big loud and happy family. But she didn't... She never did. He looked his sleepy wife's face and thought of all the fights they had in the past. He thought of that one fight. The last big fight. The fight that made him to compromise.

* * *

 _«I am not a mother material... »_

 _«You don't even let yourself to think about it...» Aiden shouted feeling tears in his eyes._

 _«What do you want me to think Aiden? It's my life. It's MY life and I don't want kids.» She shouted back at him._

 _«Ok yes it is your life. Yes it is your life but it is my life too. » He said lowering his voice in a normal tone._

 _«What's that suppose to mean?» Niko asked him aggressively._

 _«I am sorry Niko. I always wanted a big family. Maybe this wasn't meant to be.» He said pointing the two of them._

 _«You want to break up with me? Cause I don't want kids?»_

 _«I need time.»_

 _«You are such a fucking asshole. You are not going to force this on me Aiden.»_

 _«I am not trying to force you anything Niko. You don't want kids. I want kids. Why do I have to compromise?»_

 _«So what... I should be the one that compromise?»_

 _«Nobody should compromise.» He said and started walked towards the door._

 _«You want kids because you lost your family. I get it. Your father left you when you were young. Your sister died when you were young. The only family member that you have left is your mother. Your mother that you are not talking with. You had a crappy childhood and you think that a big family will give you back what you lost. But do you really believe that?» She took a few steps towards him._

 _«Are you really father material? Are you sure you will be able to create a happy family? Are you sure you want to use your kid in order for you to feel like you have a happy family? We are not meant to be parents. W E shouldn't even think about it. You and me. We are lost, broken and not human. » She took a few more steps closer to him. She took his hand in hers and looked in his eyes._

 _«I don't want to risk destroying someone the way we got destroyed. Do you?» Aiden looked at her feeling his chest tighten. His tears were burning his eyes and he wanted to scream. He back away of Niko and run out of the house. He got into the car and drove. Drove until he reached the beach. He got out of the car and walked on the sand. He looked at the ocean and tried to calm. He couldn't. He let his tears roll down his face and he screamed. He screamed out of pain. Out of pain at what she said. She was right. He was too broken to become a father. He had to let it go._

* * *

«Stop staring at me» Niko whispered but he didn't listen to her. He was too lost in his thoughts. She opened her eyes and saw him lost in his own universe.

«Aiden... What's wrong?» She said and rubbed his cheek. That pulled him back to reality. Away of the past. Away of words that he cared with him all this years. _not human._ Was he really such a lost cost?

«Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking stuff. » He said and gave her a quick kiss.

«What kind of stuff?» She asked raising her eyebrow.

He just laughed and kissed her again trying to escape the question.

«Oh that kind of stuff...» She said laughing and pulled him closer to her.

* * *

 **So I hope you like it!**


	4. Drink and dance

**Sooooo sorry for being away for so long! Also... I know you guys want bigger chapters and I am going to try to do this... I am pretty sure the next chapter is going to be quite bigger than this!**

 **(also the chapter name is lame but I couldn't think anything else... Sorry.. :) )**

* * *

 **Drink and Dance**

Aiden walked out of his house and headed to his car.

«Hey neighbor. Good morning.» He heard _her_ calling him. He recognized her voice so fast that it scared him.

«Good morning to you too. Are you ready to bring light and knowledge into young kids minds?» He said smiling to her.

«Yes... I will try my best. » She said and laughed. She looked at him for a few seconds before she continue. «So...Heading to work?»

«Yeah..»

«Ready to save the day?» She said and raised her eyebrow.

He laughed and shook his head. «I am not the one that saves the day. »

«So... I have to go... » Emily said walking towards her car with a genuine smile on her face.

«Yeah me too..» He said and opened the car's door a little harder than he was planning.

Emily looked at him raising her eyebrow and cackle.

«Drove safer than this. » She said and got into her car.

He stood there watching as her car drove away. What was wrong with him? How could she has that effect on him? He got in the car turn the engine on and thought of her cackle. It was such a beautiful sound. Such a beautiful sound. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and shove all his thoughts away.

* * *

When Emily returned to her house (after a really hard day at work) nobody was there.

« Ben?» She shouted again hoping for an answer.

«That's army Ems...» She whispered to herself as she was taking off her heels.

She dialed Nolan's number and walked towards the house bar.

 _«Miss me?»_

She heard Nolan answering and smiled.

«Take your ass here you idiot.» She said as she was filling her glass with red wine.

 _«You really need to check your invitation skills...»_

«Oh come on Nolan... I am home alone and bored... »

 _«Ok ok princess I will be there...»_

She smiled and hang up the phone happy. It's been more than a week she hadn't seen him and that was not acceptable. Nolan was her best friend since forever...But now they were away... Now that she moved one hour away of him... Well she was feeling like she lost something of herself. They used to live together and then they lived 5 minutes away of each other. But now... Now she was an hour away and with her work and Ben and his work and Tony things were different.

* * *

When the door bell rang she was finishing the third glass of wine. She opened the door and saw a smiling Nolan holding a new bottle of wine in his hands.

«I guess you started without me.» He said and looked at her glass of wine confused.

«There is plenty of wine Nol...» She said and pulled him into a tight hug.

«Ok... I have the strange feeling that you are a little drunk...»

«No no no... Not drunk... I just miss you... Come on... Get your ass in here...» She pushed him towards the living room and closed the door behind her. She walked fast toward the house bar to fill a glass with wine for him.

«Soooo... How is Tony?» She said and took the cork out of the wine bottle.

«He is fine... He hates you for waking him up yesterday... » He said and stretched his legs on the couch.

«He loves me...» She said as she was filling the glass with wine. She put the cork back at the bottle and spoke again.

«Don't be jealous Nol... He loves you too» She was ready to move towards Nolan when she heard the a car approaching their house. She looked out of the window and saw Aiden's car. She felt her heart skipping a small bit and bit her inner cheek. She looked at him as he was getting into his house. She stayed there looking at the dark house lighting up. She felt like she could see him doing exactly what she did when she came back home. She felt like she could see him turning the lights on and then calling for Niko. She felt like she could see him laying on the couch alone wondering what time she would come back this night.

«What's up sunshine?» Nolan's voice was closer than before. She turned around and saw him standing right behind her. She gave him his glass of wine and took a huge sip of hers.

«Nothing. I thought Ben was home.» She said and moved away of the window.

«I thought you were watching the hot neighbor. »

«He is not hot.»

«I have my own eyes missy. »He said without taking his eyes of the window.

She walked back at the window and saw her neighbor sitting at his porch living room with a beer in his hand. Oh yes... He was hot... She keep her eyes on him for a few more seconds and then she walked back at her couch. She threw herself on it and let a sigh.

«Wanna tell me what's going on?» Nolan asked as he was sitting right beside her.

«Nothing is going on Nol...» She took another sip of her wine. «Absolutely nothing.»

«It doesn't look like nothing to me Ems...» Nolan said and took her legs on his lap.

«Ok... It's just... I don't even know the guys... He is just the hot neighbor. »

«I thought he wasn't hot...» He said and raised his eyebrow to her.

She gave him a small nudge and with her leg and spoke

«And he is Ben's childhood friend. So it's wrong to even think that he is hot.»

«Thinking that someone is hot means that you have eyes.»

They stayed in silence for a few more seconds. Nolan could feel that there was something wrong with Emily. Emily could feel that there was something wrong with her. With her need to learn more about Aiden.

«I just... I don't know Nol... I feel like I want to learn more about him... It's strange and stupid and...»

«Ems...» He cut her off quickly. «You feel something about this man?» He asked looking in her eyes.

«NOOOOOO» She said and jump off the couch pouring her wine on the floor.

«Ok ok» Nolan said and stood up slowly.

«I think you are done drinking» He said and grabbed the glass of her hand.

«Come on. Let's do something fun.» She didn't even fight him back for her glass. She knew she had too much wine. So she just grabbed him by the hand and turn the stereo on.

They spend the rest of their night dancing laughing and gossiping. They spend their night doing what they use to do so often in the past. Nolan stayed with her until Ben came back from work. He said his goodbyes to both of them and headed back to his house. Back to his house and to his soon to be husband.

* * *

As soon as Emily and Ben stayed alone in their home Emily grabbed Ben by his uniform collar and kissed him. She kissed him hard. She kissed him harder than she had ever kissed him. The alcohol in her system had really done something to her.

«Ok Ems... » He started saying but he was cut off with another kiss.

«Shut up..» She whispered in his lips and pushed him towards their bedroom.

* * *

Aiden was sitting at their porch when Niko came back home.

«Hey stranger.» She said and walked to him.

«Hey soldier.» He said and took a sip of his bottle.

She smiled and sat on his lap. «Sorry for being so late tonight.» She said and placed a kiss on his lips.

«I was doing exactly the same job. I know how it is. » He said and brought her closer to him.

«I missed you today.» She said and rubbed his head.

He looked at her and smile. He brought their lips together for one more time. It was a normal soft kiss.

«Are you happy?» He asked after their kiss broke.

«The happiest. You know how much I love my job. Also...I have an amazing husband waiting for me home. What else could a woman wish for?»

A small sad smile appeared on his face.

«What's up baby?»She said and rubbed her thump on his cheek.

«Nothing... Let's go to sleep.» He said and lift her in his arms to carry her inside their house.

He earned her giggles and smiled to himself.

 _It was the first day..._ He thought trying to assure himself everything was ok. But he knew it wasn't ok. He knew her job cause it was his job in the past. They were happy cause they were working together. Now? What would happen now? Would he even be able to see her? And what about all these strange feeling he had? Why was he feeling so vulnerable near his best friend girlfriend? Why was he feeling so vulnerable near _her_?

He fall asleep thinking of all those things. Thinking. Trying to find a way out. He fall asleep thinking of _her_ laugh.

* * *

 **Promise the next chapter is going to have more Aimily interaction! Hope you are still here guys! Hope you liked it!**


	5. The bully and the victim

**Ok so sorry for being late again... Let me explain... I am working on my own book so this takes some (kind of huge) part of my free time. Also my mind is not working ok... Personal bullshits are capable to keep me for doing anything good. So yeah I spend time on tumblr trying to calm down... I want to write but I have to be in a mood to write this fic... Sorry guys! I promise I will try to update more often. Hope you are still here. Also at the end of the chapter I will explain what need to be explain about this chapter. Hope you are gonna like it.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - The bully and the victim

It's been three weeks. Three weeks and the schedule hadn't change. Most of the days Niko would come back home late and tired. This was one of those days. He got into the empty house and felt tired. Tired of the empty house. Tired of him being alone. He gone to their bedroom and change into his tracksuit and a casual t-shirt. He needed to get out. He needed to feel the air hitting his face. He grabbed his ipod and run out of the house.

* * *

He was running for almost half an hour when he decide to turn back home. His thoughts were too heavy for him. He was feeling exhausted. He was feeling like his perfectly good life had turned out to be a big mess. _She loves her job... You can't be unhappy with something that makes her so happy..._ He kept saying to himself... But he knew he was... Or was it something else? Why was his heart skipping beats every time Emily was close to him? Why was he feeling that Ben ended having more than he deserved? _Don't be like that..._ He shouted to himself and started walking faster. His thoughts run back to her. How beautiful she was. How incredible nice and kind she was. How incredible... He snapped out of his thoughts when he fall on someone.

«Hey... Innocent people are taking their trash out» He heard her saying laughing.

Of course he had to fall on _her._

«Sorry Emily. I was... I was...» What was he suppose to say?

«Daydreaming?» She asked and threw her trash bag into the dumpster. «Let me rephrase that. Nightdreaming? » She said giving him a warm smile.

He let a small laugh escape his lips and nodded in agreement. This girl was something else...

«Niko is not back yet ugh?» She asked and there was comprehension in her facial expression.

«No... Neither did Ben right?» He asked and looked towards the house. Lights off.

«Nope...» She said and pressed her lips together. She looked at him and she tried so hard to stop herself from saying the next words but she couldn't. The words slipped her mouth before she even realize what she was thinking.

«Wanna grab a beer?»

He looked at her feeling his heart beating faster. Maybe this was a bad idea. Or maybe it wasn't that bad... Why would it be bad? He would learn more about his best friend's girlfriend. He would found out more about her... In the end they both looked really tired and alone.

«Yeah sure why not... » He said and moved closer to her. She smiled and guide him towards her house.

* * *

They were sitting on the porch talking and laughing.

«Oh God... High school was such a bad period for me...» Emily said laughing. «I was the nerd. The little ugly nerd.» She said and took a sip of her beer.

«Oh come on... I can't believe you were ugly... » He said and turned to look better at her.

«I was a teenager. All I cared back then was being a good student in order to become a teacher. I didn't really cared for my physical appearance. » She said with a sad smile on her face. «Let me guess... You were the cool guy... Football player... The school lover... Kind of an asshole with smaller kids...» The more she said the harder it was for her not to laugh. The more she said the harder it was for him not to feel embarrassed.

«Ok ok we get it. You think I was an asshole.» He said laughing and turned back in his original position.

«Weren't you?» She asked challenging him.

«I was... But I wasn't a bully» He said without taking his eyes off the road. There was something in his voice that made her feel sorry. There was definitely something more behind that... She choose to pretend she didn't see the sudden sadness in his eyes.

«Oh so ... You were actually the school lover..» She said with a playful voice.

«Oh shut up... » He said and gave her a weak punch at her upper arm.

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes. Nobody was speaking. It was a nice silence. It was comfortable. It wasn't weird. It was natural.

«I am glad you weren't a bully.» Emily finally said turning her eyes to him. That was the moment he realized it. School was just bad for her. It wasn't just a bad period. It was THE bad period.

«How bad?» He asked placing his beer to the floor.

She didn't need more explanation. She understand what he meant. She let a small and tired laugh travel out of her lungs and shook her head.

«It's in the past... I became a stronger person.»

He looked at her feeling mad. Mad about something that old. Mad because he wasn't as innocent as he would like to think. He wasn't the good teenager he wish he was.

«I broke that guys jaw and then they let me in peace.» She said with a proud smile on her face.

* * *

 _Aiden walked into the school with his arm wrapped around Liza's shoulders. He loved how everyone were looking to them. Of fucking course his new relationship was going to be the new hot subject of school. He saw Ben smiling proudly to him and he walked towards him dragging his girlfriend behind him._

 _«The girls are envious of you Liza.» Ben said smirking._

 _«They have their reasons...» Liza said and pulled Aiden closer to her kissing his neck._

 _He let out a proud laugh and pulled her in for a proper kiss. He kept his eyes opened and saw Ben moving away dancing. He was ready to pull away when he saw the girl. The girl he had laid eyes on since the first day on school. Short with dark hair and blue eyes. He had tried to make a move on her but she cut him off. «I am not going to be one of your chicks buddy» That's what she had told him._

 _Their eyes meet and he didn't pulled away. He felt Liza pulling away and he pulled her closer moving his hand to her ass. He deepen the kiss and moved his hand to the girls thigh earning a low moan. He kept his eyes on the dark hair girl broke the kiss and moved his lips to the girls neck._

 _«This is not your house Mathis. This is school. Get yourself together.» A teacher shouted to him._

 _Aiden and Liza broke apart laughing._

 _«What was that about?» Liza asked with her smile showing happiness._

 _«You are hot.» He said and placed a soft kiss on the girl's lips. When he turned his eyes back to where Anna was standing he saw nobody. He wanted that girl and he was going to win her._

* * *

 _Emily was standing in front of her locker searching for her history notebook when she felt someone falling on her. She fall on the hard metal feeling her back hurting._

 _«Oh so sorry sweet nerd. I didn't see you.» The guy said and moved closer to her._

 _«It's ok just move on.» Emily said and stand up straight at her feet._

 _The guy gave a smirk to his friends and moved closer to her locker. He gently pushed her away and started searching her things._

 _«Seriously could you locker get any more nerdy?» He asked laughing and pulled out some of her books._

 _«Ok back off» She said and tried to take her books back. The guy took a few quick steps away of her and throw one of the book to his friends._

 _«_ _You have to be polite sweet nerd» He said and gave her a serious look._

 _«What do we say when we want something?» He said and raised his eyebrow._

 _Emily looked at him feeling her blood pressure raising._

 _«I am not going to ask you politely to give me back my own stuff» She said and took a few angry steps towards him. She didn't manage to come forward more than a few meters when she felt someone pushing her back. Her back hitting again to the metal locker causing her to yelp. Nobody spoke. They all looked at her waiting for her to say the magic words. She stood up and tried to move away. She didn't needed this stupid books._

 _«Keep them. You need them more than me.» She said as she was walking away but someone cut her away._

 _«You don't want to mess with us precious nerd. Now apologize. » This time a girl spoke. She was the one that cut her way._

 _«Amanda I am not afraid of any of you...» Emily said trying to be cool and relax. She didn't want to look weak._

 _She felt Amanda's fist hitting her in the stomach and let a loud curse escape her lips._

 _Nobody spoke. They all waited for her to be the good kid and apologize. She felt tears in her eyes and she fought to keep them inside. She turned to the bigger boy with a cold expression and said: «I am so sorry Tyler. Can you please give me back my books?»_

* * *

 ** _So yeah... I made Aiden a teenager asshole... But give him a chance he was an idiot but more high school flashbacks are going to come. He will come around..._**

 ** _Oh also in case you guys don't know I changed my tumblr url to smoakedpirate (my youtube name too)..._**

 ** _Hope you liked the chapter_**


	6. The fight

**Again sorry for the delay... :/ Also it's really late here so sorry for any mistakes in the text.**

 **Tumblr** **aidenemily1 It took me longer than I thought. But thank you for the support. Also to the aimilylover guest thank you so much sweetheart 3. Your review gave so much motivation. I promise I will write the one-shot (Actually I am thinking of one more Guardian Angel chapter... Like a sequel? But a one-shot sequel.) So about this guys... Tell me your opinion... Would you be intresting in something like that?**

 **All my love if you are still around!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The fight.

He sat on his bed thinking of her. Thinking of him when he was a child. Thinking of all the things he didn't like in his past. Thinking of all the things he didn't like in his present. All the things he wanted to change. He closed his eyes and let himself remember every little detail of her face. He was too deep into his thoughts when he felt Niko's hand on his shoulder.

«Hey are you ok?» She said and sat beside him.

He looked at her confused. She dragged him out of his thoughts when he wasn't ready. He shook his head and stood up quickly.

«Yeah I am fine.» He said and tried to move away of her but she grabbed his hand and pulled him beside her.

«You look sad.» She said and stroke his cheek.

«I am fine.» He said and gave her a forced smile.

«Talk to me»

«I said I am fine.»

The woman looked at him blankly. «Ok» She finally said and leaned in for a kiss but he pulled away.

«Come on...» Niko said and crawled closer to him moving her hands to his neck. «I missed you today.» She said and pressed her lips on his neck. This time he didn't move. He stayed there thinking, trying to decide what he wanted. Niko took her shirt of and pushed him down the bed. Her hands moved to his t-shirt but he stopped her.

«Niko not today. I am really not feeling like this.» He finally said pushing her gently away of him.

«Talk to me then.»

«I don't feel like talking»

«You don't feel like talking with your wife?»

«Yes. I have the right to want some space.»

«SPACE? Of what? Of us? »

«I didn't mean it like that. I need a little time to calm myself down. »

«Calm yourself down? Of what? I thought we were happy. I thought we had it all.»

«ALL? That's all for you?» He said and pointed the two of them.

«Oh that's it? We are back there again?» She said and stood up. She was mad. She was furious. «You are going through your "I wanna be a daddy" phase again?» She said and pushed her hair behind letting a small tired laugh escape her lips.

«MY I WANNA BE A DADDY PHASE?» He screamed to her and jumped off the bed.

«YES. STOP PUTTING YOUR DREAMS BEFORE MY LIFE» She screamed back to him taking an angry step towards him. He looked at her in disbelief. How could she say that? He never did that. He tried to let his dream die for her. But the dream was stronger than he thought. The dream came back. And all he wanted was a little time to realize what he wanted. He wasn't going to force her into something she didn't want. But why should he stay in something that wasn't enough for him?

«Come on» She said and wrapped her arms around his waist. «Forget this nonsense and make love with me.» She said and gave him a small smile. He pushed her away and walked fast towards the door.

«Don't wait for me tonight.» He said as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Emily was still on her porch when he run towards his car. She looked guilty. He was sure she heard them but right now the only thing he cared was the anger inside of him. He kicked the left front tire of his car and let a few insults slip his tongue.

«Calm down.» He heard her voice closer than he was excepting. He turned around and she was right behind him. He didn't talk. He stayed there looking at her.

«Come on. Come inside the house. Ben called me. He said he is going to be back in half an hour. You can stay and wait for him. Maybe if you talk to him... your mind will clear up.» She said and pulled him towards her house.

* * *

He was sitting on the sofa. He was a little better but he was still mad. He was still broken.

«We were screaming that much?» He asked taking a sip of his whisky glass.

«I did hear the shouts. But I didn't understand what you two were fighting. So calm down.» She said and stroke his back smiling to him.

He wanted time to froze. Her hand on his back. Her smile. Into his misery he saw perfection. How was he going to look into his best friend's eyes after this thoughts?

He took another sip of his glass keeping his eyes on her. They stayed like that. Looking each other far more than they should. He was feeling like he was going to do something crazy but the keys on the door saved him. Emily jumped off the sofa and ran to the door to greet Ben.

She hugged him and quickly explained him the situation. Aiden looked at the two of them hugging and felt his stomach tighten.

* * *

 **Hope it's an ok chapter. Yeah sorry for not making things quicker between the two of them...**


	7. They are gone

**HIII! I am back! So here it is...**

 **Ps I decided that I will do write the Guardian Angel sequel. Don't know when I am going to finish it but I am defenetly going to do it.**

 **Hope you are going to like this chapter. LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

He woke up in an unfamiliar room. It took him awhile to realize where he was. It took him awhile to remember the last night's events. It took him awhile to realize it wasn't a bad dream. He stood up feeling his heart in pain. He knew things with Niko were bad. He knew things with Niko were probably over. They wanted different things. He wanted more. More of life. Of the life he wanted. More of the life he had dreamt.

He walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. There was nobody there. He walked towards the living room and he saw it empty too. He looked at the clock and let a swear escape her lips. He was late for work. After last night's events...

He grabbed his phone and saw the missing calls. _Perfect_ he whispered and threw himself back on the bed. He made the necessary calls to the agency and stayed there lying in the bed. He thought what happened. He thought what he wanted. It was time to do what he felt right even if it wasn't.

He stood up grab his things and walked out of Emily's house. He walked determinedly towards his house. He walked into their bedroom and started packing his things. There was no future there. There wasn't the kind of future he wanted. When he finished packing he walked back to the living room and sat on the cough. He kept his suitcase beside him and waited. Waited for Niko to come back. He waited for the end to their story.

When Niko return home he didn't stood up. He didn't even turn his eyes on her. He was sure she was going to judge him. He was sure he was going to break her heart. He didn't want to. But he couldn't disappear his dreams. He couldn't break his own heart.

* * *

«We need to talk» He said when she stopped walking.

«You have made your decision Aiden. There is nothing to talk about.» Niko said letting a small laugh escape her lips.

«I am sorry Niko» He said and turned his eyes on her.

She didn't talk right away. She looked at him in silence and he didn't like that.

«I wish I couldn't just make everything go away but I can't. » He continue trying to explain himself.

Niko walked slowly towards him and sat right beside him.

«Take your things to the bedroom. » She said with a serious face.

«Niko...» He started but she cut him off kissing him. He felt her lips on his lips. He didn't move. He didn't kiss her back.

When Niko pulled away she looked into his eyes and she was sure. This was the end. Tonight was their last night.

«I am leaving. They are sending me to Iraq.» She explained and stroke his cheek with her thump.

He looked at her and tried to push his fear away. They were soldiers. This was their job. This was their world. He touched his forth head to her forth head and let a sigh. She stroke his head with love and kissed his cheek.

«I am living tomorrow evening.» She said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

«Be safe.» He whispered. It was so difficult to keep his face straight. He was a soldier but someone he cared was about to join a world.

«We will break up. I get it.» Niko said and stroke her thumb on his neck. « But please stay with me tonight» She said and looked into his eyes. He didn't speak. He just looked back at her unsure of what he should do. Niko gave him a small smile and lean in. Her lips touched his lips gently and then quick she deepen the kiss. He kissed her back. It was their last night. It could be the last time he sees her. He pulled her closer and she climbed on his lap.

«I really do love you» She whispered on his ear.

Aiden stood up with Niko in his hug and moved towards the bedroom.

* * *

He woke up with Niko in his hug. He looked at her thinking of the life they had. The things that they lived. She was a huge chapter on his life but he knew she couldn't be the whole book. He felt someone kissing his chest and he realized she was awake.

«Good morning » He said and turned his eyes back on her

«Good morning to you too» She said and kissed his lips.

«Niko...» He started but she cut him off putting her finger on his lips.

«I am aware. But for me YOU are the love of my life. And I want to feel you before I leave. I need you in order to feel strong.» She said and kissed him again.

They walked out of the house. Aiden was carrying Niko's army back and Niko was holding his hand. They walked towards Niko's car and then she pulled her hand out of Aiden's and walked towards Ben's house.

«What are you doing?» Aiden asked but when Ben opened the door he felt his heart breaking.

«You are going too?» He shouted and throw the bag on the road.

«Why you didn't tell me?» He shouted to Niko in full anger.

Nobody spoke. Ben walked out of the house and towards his best friend with a sad smile on his face. He took him into a strong hug and when they pulled away he gave him a small shove. Aiden saw Emily standing at the door with tears in her eyes. His whole world became a blur. This woman... This must be really difficult for her. Ben walked back to his girlfriend he pulled her into a sweet hug, whispered a few things in her ear and then gave her a strong and full of passion kiss. Aiden looked at the scene. A part of him was happy they were in love. A part of him was scared of the future. A part of him was jealous.

He felt Niko taking his hand on her hand and turned his eyes on her.

«I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier about Ben.» She said and pushed herself closer to him

«I didn't ...»

«You wanted to say goodbye to him in a better way. I get it. But it was really sudden. We found out about it yesterday and today we are leaving. Do you really thing he wouldn't want to stay with his future wife?» She said giving him an apologetic smile.

«Now... Give me my last kiss » She said and pulled him into a kiss. It was a goodbye kiss. It was full of pain but also full of understanding.

«I hope you will find the one who will make you happy.» She said as soon as they broke the kiss. She pulled away and walked towards her car. She got on the driver's seat and Aiden saw her fighting to defeat her tears. She failed.

«Take care of her» He heard Ben's voice from behind him and he jumped around.

«What?»

«Be there for her. Take care of her. If anything happen to me... She will need you.»He said.

«I will.» Aiden said and pulled his friend into another hug. «You take care of Niko» Aiden whispered in his friend's hug.

«You know she doesn't need my protection. But I will...» Ben said and pulled away.

They looked each other in silence. It was the first time that one of them was going to war without the other.

«Come back alive»

«I will do my best» Ben said with a smile and walked towards the car.

When the car left Aiden and Emily stood there looking at the empty road.

* * *

Ben came closer to her. He took her into a gently hug and kissed her neck.

«We need to talk» He said with his lips still on her skin.

«It doesn't feel like you want to talk» She said playfully and turned around so she could face him.

«I don't. But we have to.» His eyes were sad. She could see it.

«What's going on?» She said and let her body touch on the table.

He didn't talk right away. He couldn't talk right away. His heart was in unbelievable pain for leaving her. His heart was ready to explode but he didn't have any other choice.

«I am going to Iraq.» He said. His eyes locked with her eyes.

«When?» She said after a small silence. He could see the pain in her eyes.

«Tomorrow. It was really sudden.» He answered. He wanted to grab her into a hug. He wanted to kiss her. But he had to give her time.

«You are going to join a war?» She was feeling dizzy.

«It's my job»

They looked at each other in silence. Then tears came to Emily's eyes. She let them roll down her face.

«Emily please... I love you don't...» He started but she stopped him kissing him.

«Just come back alive.» She said when they broke the kiss.

«I promise... I promise I will.» He said and squeezed her into his hug.

* * *

Emily looked at Aiden standing frozen in the middle of the street. This had to be hard for him too. His best friend and his wife were leaving. They were about to join a war without him.

When he turned his eyes on her nobody spoke. They looked each other in silence. They understood each other. It was hard for both of them. It was painful for both of them. Nobody spoke. They both turned on around and walked towards privacy.

* * *

 **In case America is not sending people there anymore I apologize. Google said America does send people. So if it's wrong I apologize.**


	8. It's not a date

**OOOK PLZ DON'T HATE ME FOR BEING SO LATE! Now... Here it is...**

* * *

Chapter 8- It's not a date

She walked out of her house exactly the same time he walked out of his house. They looked at each other with understanding. It's been a week since they said goodbye to their friends. It's been a week since they last had a normal conversation. Aiden smiled to her and walked towards his car in silence. That last week Emily seemed like she wanted to stay alone.

«What are you doing tonight?» Aiden asked casually.

Emily turned her head towards him in confusion. She didn't expect this question.

«I am just gonna lay at bed and watch a movie.» She said walking closer to him.

«No you don't.» He said and took a few steps closer to her.

«Tonight we are going out. I am taking you out for dinner.» He said with a serious expression on his face.

Emily looked at him in silence. She knew what he was trying to do. She knew she was closing everyone outside. She knew that since Ben left she became someone else. She always worried. She always felt scared about him. And now... Aiden wanted to take her out. He wanted to cheer her up. And it would be a great idea... If he wasn't he. If she wasn't so unsure about herself when she was around him. And this was another reason why she pulled herself away of him. This was another reason that since Ben left she distanced herself from him. She wanted to say no. She prepared herself to say no but...

«Ok.» She said with her eyes looking in his eyes.

He wanted to look somewhere else. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. Her eyes were a magnet for his eyes.

«I will be at your house at 8» He said and forced himself to take a few steps away of her and towards his car.

«Ok» She said and took a few more steps away of him.

* * *

When she returned home she throw herself on her bed. She looked at the clock and felt her heart beating fast. Beating with a strange feeling. 4 hours to go. Her phone rang but she tried to ignore it. She was feeling like she was trapped. Trapped inside herself. Inside her thoughts.

* * *

She put on the second earring the exact moment Aiden was ringing her door bell. She looked at herself for one last time and took a deep breath _. It's not a date.. Calm down.. It's just a friend...Trying to help a friend..._ She whispered to herself before she manage to walk away of the mirror and towards the door. Her hand touched the door handle and opened the door. Aiden was standing right against her wearing a simple blue shirt and a back jean. He was smiling to her. He was smiling and she felt the need to smile back. To smile back right away.

* * *

When Emily opened the door Aiden felt his breath burning his throat. All he could do was smile. She was wearing a beautiful tight black dress. Her face was beautiful. Her smile was full of light. His eyes traveled on her for a few quick seconds. And in the end his eyes locked to her eyes. Nobody was speaking. Someone had to speak. He had to speak but he couldn't find his voice.

«Let me take my coat» He heard her saying and he managed to breath out.

She locked the door and walked to his car. He opened the car door for her and she gave him one more smile. «What a gentleman» She said to him with a playful tone.

«Like always» He threw back with a small laugh.

He closed the door behind her and run to the driver's seat. He turned the engine on and hit the road.

* * *

They sat at their table and gave their order to the waitress.

«You look nice.» He said trying to break the silence.

«Thanks.» She said and smiled to him. «Not so much for the compliment... But for doing this.» She explained quickly.

Aiden looked at her with a confusion look in his face.

«Taking me out. I lost myself this last week.»

«You are scared. It's ok.»

«I am. I was waiting for a skype call. I was waiting for an e-mail. Just to make sure he is ok.» She said and her voice was not as strong as she would like.

«You don't have to worry about it. He is a strong man.»

«Every second I talk to him while he is there... Every second is making me feel better. Have you talked to him?» She asked and took a sip of her wine.

«Yeah. We did. He asked me to take care of you.» He said and took a sip of his wine.

There was something in this last thing he said. He asked him to take care of her. That's what he was doing. Right? But why was he feeling like he was betraying him?

«Let's talk about something else. I can see you are not ok either. » She said and adjust her seat a little closer to the table.

They spend the rest of the night talking about life. About dreams. About their lives as kids.

It was a beautiful night that neither of them felt like they wanted to end. Aiden couldn't stop looking at her. He couldn't stop looking at every inch of her. He was trying to stop himself. He was trying to stop losing himself in her eyes. Emily forgot she was afraid for this night. She forgot she was scared. She was feeling happy. And the things she could feel inside of her about him didn't bother her.

* * *

He parked the car outside of his house and then he walked her home.

«We are leaving right next to each other. You don't have to. » She said laughing as they were walking towards her exit door.

«It's ok. » He said laughing.

They reached her exit door and they both stood there looking at each other. Unsure of what they should say. Unsure of what they wanted to say.

«So... Goodnight?» Emily said and her voice was unsure. Her voice was kind of a whisper.

«Goodnight.» He said and took a step backwards.

«Aiden...» She called him and took a step towards him.

«Yeah..?» He answered and moved even closer to her.

«Thanks for tonight. You made me feel so much better.»

«You are welcome.» He said and then she leaned in kissed his cheek and hugged him. His cheek got fire and his heart was ready to explode. She was so close to him. Her body was on his body. Her arms was around his shoulders. He hugged her back. His hand touched her exposed arms and he felt his heart beating even faster. He caressed her arms slowly and felt her relaxing in his hug.

«Everything will be ok» He whispered in her ear.

«Thank you» She whispered as she was pulling herself out of his hug. They were inches away. She felt the need to close the gap but she didn't. She pulled herself completely out of his hug and walked inside her house.

* * *

 **Ugh... Sorry for any mistakes...**


	9. fuck it and butterflies

**Don't hate me for being late. I am an asshole I know but don't hate me. Hope this will make up for being so late.**

* * *

He threw himself on his cough and sighed. He couldn't believe they were so close. He couldn't believe he was ready to say a big and loud "fuck it" and give in. He was ready to throw everything away. He was ready to blow up his life. He closed his eyes and let his heart relive the moment. The way her skin burned his fingers. The way her kiss on his cheek took his breath away. He fell asleep thinking of her. He fell asleep and he dreamt of her. He dreamt of a life he could have her. A life he could have everything he ever wanted.

* * *

Emily sat next to Nolan holding a cup of chocolate.

«So... Did you have fun yesterday?» Nolan asked and moved closer to her with a smug smile on his face.

«It wasn't like that Nolan» Emily said trying really hard to keep herself of laughing.

«Oh come on...»

«I am with Ben.» She said and took a sip of her cup.

«Are you feeling that you have everything you ever wanted?» Her friend asked her with a calm and serious voice.

«I... Nol... Ben is a good guy.» She said looking at him with a begging expression on her face.

«But does he make you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach? »

«Butterflies don't stay forever Nolan.»

«He never brought butterflies in your stomach. I never saw you losing yourself in him. I never saw you smiling like this when his name is mention.» He said and looked her deep into her eyes. «And by the way... Sometimes butterflies do stay forever. Maybe you don't have butterflies when you think of your love. But you have butterflies when you see them smile. You have butterflies every time they give you affection. You feel butterflies every time he holds your hand telling you he loves you. That's how I feel with Tony. That's how I will always feel about him.» Emily looked at him with eyes ready to cry. She opened her arms and dragged him into a tight hug.

«Don't be afraid to follow the butterflies Emily. Don't be afraid. They deserve every single tear you may drop. They deserve everything. » He whispered to her while she was holding him in her tight hug.

* * *

Aiden looked at the screen in front of him and smiled.

«Hi Niko.» She looked tired and anxious but she was smiling.

«Hi» She greeted him back like a whisper.

«Is everything ok?» He asked and leaned closer to the computer.

«Everything is fine. Well... As fine as things can be... We are at war... Remember?» She said and let a small laugh escape her lips.

«You looked tired.»

«I am»

«Then ask for some rest time.»

«It's fucking army Aiden. You used to be part of it. You erased everything of your memory?» She said with an angry tone.

«Niko... It's ok. Calm down. You are tired and you are throwing your anger to me.»

«Did you forget everything?»

«What?»

«Aiden... When I come back...»

«Niko... Be safe... I want you to be safe. Promise me you will be safe. Don't think of me when you are there. Don't think of us. Just be safe.»

«I will» She said and gave him a warm smile. He smiled back.

* * *

Emily walked Nolan to the door feeling his last words heavy on her heart. Was Nolan right?

«Hey.. I wasn't try to fuck your mood. » He said and gave her a small smile.

«I am fine Nol. Go... Have a nice night. Kiss Tony for me.» She said and punched his shoulder. She was laughing and smiling.

«Love you little idiot.»

«Love you too asshole.» She said and he walked away. She stayed there watching him getting in his car and driving away. Nolan was always there for her. Nolan was her best friend. The shoulder she always leaned. She was ready to walk back into the house when she saw the lights turning on at Aiden's living room. It was like two forces was fighting inside of her. Something was pushing her to the house. Something was holding her back.

«Fuck it» She said and walked out of her house closing the door behind her.

* * *

He opened the door and saw her standing right there in front of him.

«Hi.» She said shyly.

«Hi» He responded feeling confused of her sudden appearance there.

«It's kinda cold out here» She said rubbing her palms.

«Oh sorry. Of course come in» He gave her space to walk in the house and closed the door behind her.

«Is everything ok?» He asked as he was walking towards the living room.

«Yeah... Everything is fine... It's just... I thought we could hung out. Am I interrupting something?» She was feeling so stupid. How could she think it was a nice idea? She could feel her cheeks burning with shame.

«No it's fine you don't. I could use some company.» He answered smiling. Seeing her there... Seeing her in his house... This was maybe the strangest but also the most amazing thing that had happened to him the last days.

«Anything to drink?» He asked and walked towards the his house bar.

«Wine» She said and she was feeling her heart beating faster. So in the end it was ok. She wasn't stupid. She walked slowly towards him and took the glass he gave her.

«You look nice.» He said and took a sip of his glass.

 _crap crap crap crap_ Was all Emily could think. Looking at him. Being close to him. It was like she was drunk without even touching the wine. It was like she was drunk when she came to his house.

«Fuck it» She said and leaned in.

* * *

Her lips toughed his lips. The kiss was like magic and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. His lips gently kissed her back. A tender and beautiful kiss. A kiss that made her melt into it. She moved closer to him... She was too deep into the kiss that she forgot she was holding a glass. She felt the glass slipping her hand and breaking into pieces. And that was it. She quickly pulled away mentally swearing herself.

* * *

He was looking into her eyes and he was ready to give in. He was ready to say fuck it and kiss her. And then he heard her saying the words. She heard her saying "Fuck it" And then he felt her lips on his. At first he was shocked. He was confused. But soon he took over himself. He kissed her back. Soft and tender. He wanted to make sure she knew it wasn't just passion. And then glass broke and her lips were away. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him with an apologetic expression on her face.

«I will clean this up...» She started.

«Don't» He cut her off and gently touched his glass on the nearest table. Then he took two steps closer to her and he was inches away of her. He touched her neck and leaned in. He wasn't going to let this die like that. He wasn't going to let a glass take away his moment. He had never felt butterflies in his heart. But now.. Now he did.

He kissed her again soft. His lips touched her lips while his hands were holding her neck. She kissed him back. The more time they kissed the more passionate the kiss became. She opened her mouth and let him kiss her harder. Now it wasn't soft. Now it was full of passion. Now it was full of lust. She pushed him towards the cough. They fell on the cough but they didn't stop kissing. She was on top of him kissing every inch of his lips and his neck. She felt his hands moving under her shirt and her hear started beating even faster. Then his hand stopped at her stomach. She could feel his palm on her stomach and it was a fucking torture.

She knew he was scared he was pushing her. She knew he was thinking he may have gone too far. So he grabbed his hand and moved it up.

«It's ok» She whispered to his ear and kissed his neck.

* * *

 **Ok... Sooooooooooo? What do you think?**


End file.
